Tanis, der Halbelf
Tanis, der Halbelf, bei den Elfen auch als Tanthalas bekannt, ist ein Halbelf und einer der Helden der Lanze. Äußere Erscheinung Tanis, der Halbelf, hat die Statur eines Menschen, bewegt sich aber mit der Leichtigkeit der Elfen. Durch sein Elfenblut altert er langsamer als ein Mensch. Zur Zeit des Lanzenkrieges trägt Tanis einen Bart, der seine Elfenherkunft bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung verschleiert, aber er hat die spitzen Ohren und die mandelförmigen Augen seiner Elfenvorfahren geerbt. Tanis kleidet sich in Leder, das nach Elfenart verziert ist. Charakter und Fähigkeiten Tanis ist ein kluger und starker Anführer für seine Gefährten. Er ist in der Lage, sich schnell einen Eindruck von einer Situation zu verschaffen und angemessen zu reagieren. Tanis ist offen und ehrlich und er hört auf seine Gefühle, doch er ist zwischen dem Menschen- und dem Elfenanteil seiner Persönlichkeit hin- und hergerissen. Kindheit und Jugend Tanis, der Halbelf, wird 258 A.C.Mark Anthony, Ellen Porath: Ungleiche Freunde, 1994, S.9 in Qualinost als Mischlingskind geboren. Seine Mutter, Gattin des Bruders der Stimme der Sonnen, war während eines Krieges zwischen Elfen und Menschen von einem menschlichen Krieger vergewaltigt worden. Sie stirbt wenige Monate nach seiner Geburt (Nach Kindrid Spirits nach wenigen Minuten nach seiner Geburt).Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenjäger, 1994, S.39 Tanis wächst in der Familie der Stimme der Sonnen auf, doch da er ein Halbelf ist, wird er von den Qualinesti nie vollkommen akzeptiert. Allein Laurana Kanan und Gilthanas, die Kinder der Stimme der Sonnen, behandeln ihn als Gleichgestellten. Doch als Tanis und Laurana sich ineinander verlieben, bricht auch Gilthanas mit dem Halbelf. Tanis, der keinen Kummer über seine Familie bringen will, verlässt schließlich Qualinost im Alter von etwa achtzig Jahren mit der Begleitung von Flint.Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenjäger, 1994, S.39 Obwohl Tanis in Qualinesti aufwächst, sieht er das Land der Elfen lange Zeit nicht als sein Zuhause an. Leben in Solace Tanis lebt rund fünfzig Jahre lang in der Baumstadt.Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenzwielicht, 1994, S.26 Kurz nachdem Tanis Qualinesti verlassen hat, ist er mit Flint Feuerschmied in verfluchten Wäldern unterwegs. Sie treffen auf das verängstigte Mädchen Riana, dessen Reisegefährten von Phantomen verschleppt worden sind. Der gutherzige Tanis will dem Mädchen bei der Suche helfen, und Flint begleitet ihn widerwillig. Noch in der nächsten Nacht werden auch sie von Phantomen angegriffen, doch Tanis erkennt, dass sie sich vor Licht fürchten. Flint entfacht ein Feuer und es gelingt ihnen, sie zu vertreiben. Gemeinsam mit Riana begeben sie sich in das Schloss des Magiers Gadar, wo Tanis von einem Phantom entführt wird. Er findet sich bei Karel wieder, einem Freund Rianas. Gemeinsam beobachten sie, wie Gadar einen Zauber über Rianas Bruder Darin zu werfen beginnt, um seine Lebensessenz von seinem Körper zu lösen. Doch er wird von Flint und Riana gestört. Es gelingt Tanis, Gadar zu überwältigen, doch dieser lässt ihn durch seine Einflüsterungen lange genug zögern, dass er einen letzten Zauber sprechen kann. Dieser vernichtet Darin; Gadar stirbt gleichzeitig von Tanis' Hand. Flint findet einen schwerkranken Jungen, der Tanis für seinen Vater, den Magier, hält, und ihn bittet, sein Leben nicht mehr zu verlängern und ihn endlich gehen zu lassen. Tanis gewährt dem Jungen diese Bitte und er stirbt in seinen Armen. Tanis feiert den Geburtstag seiner elfischen Volljährigkeit mit seinen Freunden im Wirtshaus Zur letzten Bleibe. Bei dem rauschenden Fest geht es wild zu: Caramon Majere bekommt einen Bierhumpen auf den Kopf, sein Bruder Raistlin trinkt zu viel Wein und steckt mit einem Zauber die Schürze des Wirtes Otik Sandal in Brand. Tanis verbringt große Teile des Festes mit Kitiara Uth Matar. (Drachenkrieg) Rolle im Lanzenkrieg Herbst 351 A.C. Im Herbst 351 A.C. kehrt Tanis im Alter von hundertundzwei Jahren in seine langjährige Heimat Solace zurück, um sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen. Bereits auf dem Weg in die Stadt hinein stellen er, Flint Feuerschmied und Tolpan Barfuß fest, dass Solace nicht mehr so friedlich ist wie einst. Im Wirtshaus Zur letzten Bleibe treffen sie auf die Barbarenprinzessin Goldmond und ihren Begleiter Flusswind. Nachdem der Oberste Theokrat Hederick durch Goldmonds blauen Kristallstab geheilt worden ist, fliehen die als Ketzer beschuldigten Gefährten mit den Barbaren nach Norden. Auf der Flucht erfährt Tanis als erster der Gefährten die Heilkräfte des blauen Kristallstabs. Tanis führt die Gefährten auf ihrer Flucht vor Goblins und Drakoniern bis in die Stadt Xak Tsaroth. Als Goldmonds Körper im Kampf gegen den Drachen Khisanth vom Licht des blauen Kristallstabs verzehrt wird, will Flusswind seinem Leben ein Ende setzen, doch als Tanis verwundet wird, rettet der Barbar den ohnmächtigen Halbelfen aus der einstürzenden Stadt. Zurück in Sicherheit entdecken die Freunde Goldmond schlafend vor einer Statue der Göttin Mishakal, als deren Klerikerin sie zu ihnen zurückkehrt. (Drachenzwielicht) Zurück in Solace muss Tanis erleben, dass seine jahrelange Heimat von den Drachenarmeen des Lord Verminaard überrannt wird. Im Wirtshaus Zur letzten Bleibe trifft er zufällig auf seinen Ziehbruder Gilthanas. Der Elf, Tanis und dessen Freunde werden gefangengenommen, auf dem Weg nach Pax Tarkas aber von Elfen aus Qualinesti befreit. Tanis muss erfahren, dass auch seine zweite Heimat Qualinost vor dem Untergang steht, denn die Elfen verlassen ihre Stadt auf der Flucht vor den Drachenarmeen. Die Stimme der Sonnen bittet Tanis, gemeinsam mit Gilthanas nach Pax Tarkas zu gehen, die Sklaven zu befreien und zu einer Revolte gegen die Drakonier zu führen, damit den Elfen genügend Zeit zur Flucht bleibt. Obwohl Tanis es für das Beste hält, die Gruppe zu teilen, entschließen sich alle Gefährten, mit ihm zu gehen. Caramon und Sturm machen deutlich, dass sie Gilthanas nicht trauen, doch Tanis verteidigt seinen Ziehbruder. Laurana Kanan, verzweifelt darüber, dass Tanis ihre Verlobung löst und sie erneut verlässt, folgt den Gefährten heimlich auf dem Weg zum Sla-Mori. Die Gefährten treffen auf den Schwertkämpfer Eben Sprungstein, dem zu trauen Tanis schwerfällt, der aber auch seine Zweifel gegenüber Gilthanas schürt. Als sie im Sla-Mori von einer Riesenschnecke angegriffen werden, taucht plötzlich Laurana auf. Tanis, für einen Moment unachtsam, wird von der Schnecke schwer verletzt. Seiner eigenen Klinge beraubt, erhält Tanis das magische Schwert Drachentöter des legendären Elfenkönigs Kith-Kanan. Er verteidigt Laurana und Goldmond, die seinen verletzten Arm heilt. Die Gefährten gelangen nach Pax Tarkas und ihr Plan, die Gefangenen zu einer Revolte zu führen, scheint aufzugehen, doch dann verschwinden sowohl Gilthanas als auch Eben für einige Zeit. Als sie zurückkehren, beschuldigt Gilthanas Raistlin, ein Verräter zu sein. Tanis ist völlig verwirrt, muss sich aber an den Plan halten, um die Unterstützung der Sklaven nicht zu verlieren. Sie dringen in die Räume vor, in denen die Kinder der Sklaven von dem senilen Drachenweibchen Matafleur bewacht werden. Tanis' magisches Schwert Drachentöter reagiert mit lautem Summen und Leuchten auf die Anwesenheit des Drachen, doch da dieser sich vor dem Schwert fürchtet, kann Tanis Matafleur in Schach halten. Sie bringen die Kinder hinaus, doch Matafleur überwindet in ihrer Angst um die Kinder ihre Angst vor dem Schwert. Raistlin belegt sie mit einem Blindheitszauber, damit er und Tanis mit den anderen fliehen können. Im Hof angelangt, erkennt Tanis, dass es sich bei dem Verräter um Eben handelt, doch in diesem Moment entbrennt die Schlacht zwischen Pyros und Matafleur. Tanis, Sturm, Caramon und Raistlin sehen sich mit dem Drachenfürsten Lord Verminaard konfrontiert. Zunächst scheint der dunkle Kleriker die Oberhand zu behalten, doch als Goldmond ihn berührt und er die Unterstützung seiner dunklen Königin verliert, gelingt es Tanis und Sturm mit Flusswinds Hilfe, ihn zu töten. (Drachenjäger) Winter 351/352 A.C. Die befreiten Sklaven finden Zuflucht im Bergkönigreich Thorbardin. Völlig selbstverständlich übertragen sie Tanis die Aufgabe nach Tarsis zu gehen, um Schiffe für eine Überfahrt in sichere Länder zu finden. Kurz vor der Stadt schlagen sie ihr Nachtlager auf. Raistlin, Caramon und Tanis klettern auf einen Hügel, um einen Blick auf die legendäre Hafenstadt werfen zu können, doch sie werden bitter enttäuscht, denn Tarsis hat kein Meer. Die Gefährten begeben sich dennoch ins Wirtshaus Zum Roten Drachen. Tanis streitet mit Laurana, die viel Zeit mit Elistan verbringt. Er unterstellt ihr eine romantische Beziehung zu dem Kleriker. Während die Gefährten noch Pläne für ihr weiteres Vorgehen schmieden, werden Tanis, Sturm, Gilthanas, Flint und Tolpan verhaftet, die Übrigen bleiben im Wirtshaus. Raistlin prophezeiht, dass sie sich nicht alle wiedersehen werden. Es gelingt Tanis, einen letzten Blick auf Laurana zu werfen, die sich stumm entschuldigt. Er erkennt zu spät, dass seine Gefühle für das Elfenmädchen nicht verschwunden sind, sondern sich gewandelt haben. Auf dem Weg zur Halle der Gerechtigkeit, in welcher der Stadtrat tagt, kommt es zu einem Aufruhr, als Tolpan seine Fähigkeiten im Spotten gegen den Menschenauflauf richtet. Der Kender verschwindet und Tanis nimmt an, dass ihm die Flucht gelungen sei. Vor dem Lord müssen die Gefährten feststellen, dass Tarsis bereits unter dem Einfluss von Drakoniern steht. Sie lernen die Silvanesti-Prinzessin Alhana Sternenwind kennen, die vom Lord gemeinsam mit den Freunden ins Gefängnis geschickt wird, doch auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von den Rittern Derek Kronenhüter, Brian Donner und Aran Großbogen sowie Tolpan Barfuß befreit. Die Ritter bringen sie zur verschütteten Bibliothek von Tarsis, in welcher Tolpan für sie mit Hilfe seiner Augengläser des wahren Blicks Informationen über die Kugeln der Drachen beschafft. Da wird Tarsis von roten Drachen angegriffen. Durch eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sturm und Derek erfährt Tanis, dass Sturm entgegen seiner Annahme kein Ritter ist, was ihn sehr bestürzt. Die drei Ritter fliehen aus der Stadt zu ihrem Lager in den Bergen, Tanis und seine Gefährten versuchen, zum Wirtshaus vorzudringen. In den überfüllten Straßen werden sie getrennt. Tanis und Gilthanas gelingt es, sich zum Wirtshaus durchzukämpfen, das von Drakoniern angegriffen wird. Durch einen Hintereingang gelangt Tanis ins Innere, doch dann wird das Wirtshaus von Drachenfeuer getroffen. Tanis kann Laurana aus dem Gefahrenbereich schleudern, doch er wird mit Flusswind, Goldmond, Caramon, Raistlin und Tika unter den Trümmern begraben. Ein Schutzzauber von Raistlin beschützt sie davor, zerquetscht zu werden, sie brechen durch den Boden und werden im Keller verschüttet. Bevor sie von Goblins auf Befehl des blauen Drachenfürsten ausgegraben werden, rettet Alhana sie mithilfe ihrer Greife. Auf ihrer Flucht werden sie von blauen Drachen verfolgt. Alhana berichtet den Gefährten von König Loracs Kugel der Drachen. Als Raistlin erzählt, wofür sie verwendet werden können, vermutet Alhana, dass ihr Vater versuchen könnte, sie zu benutzen. Tanis erfährt von ihr, dass seine Freunde und Laurana in Sicherheit sind, und dass sie dies durch das Sternenjuwel erfahren hat, das sie Sturm anvertraut hat. Sie erreichen ein grausam entstelltes Silvanesti und betreten gleichzeitig mit dem Land einen wahr gewordenen Alptraum, in dem König Lorac von der Kugel der Drachen und dem von ihr herbeigerufenen Drachen Cyan Blutgeißel gefangengehalten wird. Tanis kämpft gemeinsam mit Sturm, der eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Eismauer sein sollte, gegen Scharen untoter Elfen. Er wird Zeuge des Todes von Caramon, Tika, Tolpan und Sturm. Bei Tolpan findet er seinen Ring aus Efeublättern wieder, den ihm einst Laurana geschenkt hat. Doch auch Laurana und Kitiara werden getötet, weil er sich nicht entscheiden kann, welcher der Frauen er zur Hilfe eilen soll. Da erinnert er sich an Raistlins Warnung, dass sie in einem Traum gefangen sind, und mithilfe des Rings gelingt es ihm, daraus zu erwachen. Raistlin nimmt die Kugel der Drachen an sich. Nach König Loracs Tod brechen die Gefährten nach Norden auf. (Drachenwinter) In der von Drakoniern besetzten Hafenstadt Balifor löst Raistlin die Geldsorgen der Gefährten, indem er den Wirt William Süßwasser des Wirtshauses Zum Flötenden Eber und seine Freunde mit Taschenspielertricks und magischen Illusionen unterhält. Tika, Caramon und Goldmond unterstützen die Vorstellung Der Rote Zauberer und seine wunderbaren Illusionen durch Tanz, Kraftakte und Gesang. Als die Gefährten aus Balifor aufbrechen, sind sie als Schausteller so bekannt, dass die Drakonier sie nicht behelligen. Auf ihrer Weiterreise geben sie mehrere Vorstellungen. Als Tanis kurz vor Treibgutvom Jagen zu ihrem Lager zurückkehrt, findet er Raistlin zusammengebrochen vor der Kugel der Drachen, die er zu kontrollieren versucht hat. Caramon eilt seinem Bruder zu Hilfe, doch Raistlin ist nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Als die Gefährten Treibgut erreichen, stehlen Tanis und Caramon Uniformen von Soldaten der Drachenarmeen, um sich frei in der besetzten Stadt bewegen zu können. Sie treffen sich mit Maquesta Kar-Thon und handeln eine Überfahrt auf ihrem Schiff Perechon aus. Tanis schickt Caramon zu den anderen zurück; er selbst will Vorräte kaufen. Doch auf seinem Weg durch die Stadt wird er angegriffen und von niemand anderem als dem blauen Drachenfürst gerettet. Dieser entpuppt sich als Kitiara Uth Matar. Da sie ihn für einen ihrer Offiziere hält, nimmt sie ihn mit in ihr Wirtshaus, wo Tanis zunächst halbherzig versucht, sich ihrem Charme zu widersetzten, dann aber doch ihrer Anziehung erliegt. Später in der Nacht berichtet sie von ihrer Suche nach dem Hüter des grünen Juwels, woraufhin Tanis einfällt, weshalb ihm der Steuermann der Perechon bekannt vorkam. Kitiara verspricht ihm, gemeinsame Herrschaft über Krynn, wenn sie den Mann an die Dunkle Königin übergeben. Tanis ist in ernsthafter Versuchung, die Seiten zu wechseln und seine Freunde zu verraten. Erschrocken über sich selbst erklärt er Kitiara, sie könnten den Hüter auch am nächsten Tag noch verhaften, da er die Stadt nicht verlassen könne. (Drachenzauber) Frühjahr 352 A.C. Erst drei Tage später, als Kitiara nicht in der Stadt weilt, gelingt es Tanis, das Wirtshaus Zur Salzigen Brise zu verlassen. Er kehrt zu seinen Freunden zurück, denen er erzählt, er sei vom Drachenfürsten gefangen genommen worden. Alle sind erleichtert, dass er wohlbehalten zurück ist; nur Raistlin durchschaut seine Lüge. Am nächsten Tag brechen die Gefährten auf, um die Stadt auf Maquesta Kar-Thons Schiff Perechon zu verlassen. Obwohl starker Seegang herrscht, kann Tanis die Piratin überzeugen, dass sie die Stadt verlassen muss, da der Drachenfürst hinter ihrem Steuermann Berem Ewigan her ist. Zunächst scheint es, als könnten sie unbemerkt aus Treibgut verschwinden, doch am zweiten Tag entdecken sie eine Schar blauer Drachen, die sie verfolgt. In Panik lenkt Berem das Schiff in einen Sturm über dem Blutmeer. Kitiara verfolgt sie auf Skie. Als sie ihre Brüder Caramon und Raistlin an Bord entdeckt, zögert sie kurz, doch dann befiehlt sie Skie, Berem zu ergreifen und das Schiff zu vernichten. Doch der Sturm setzt dem Drachen zu und er muss abdrehen. Maquesta schickt die Gefährten unter Deck, damit sie nicht im Weg herumstehen. Dort muss Tanis sich mit den Vorwürfen seiner Freunde auseinandersetzen, die nun alle erkannt haben, wo er die letzten vier Tage verbracht hat. Ehe er sie ganz überzeugen kann, dass er sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt verraten hat, ruft Maquesta sie zurück an Deck: Das Schiff ist im Mahlstrom gefangen. Caramon weist Tanis daraufhin, dass die Kugel der Drachen sie vielleicht retten könnte. Gemeinsam suchen sie Raistlin und finden ihn in Maquestas Kabine, wo er die Kugel vorbereitet, damit sie ihn in Sicherheit bringt. Das Risiko zu versuchen, sie alle zu retten, will der Magier nicht eingehen. Tanis weist Caramon an, Raistlin aufzuhalten, in der Annahme, dass er seinen Bruder nicht verletzen würde. Doch Raistlin berichtet dem Halbelf von seiner Zauberprüfung, während derer er seinen Bruder tötete, nicht wissend, dass es sich um eine Illision handelte. Raistlin verwendet die Kugel und verschwindet. Tanis bringt den verzweifelten Caramon an Deck, wo Goldmond und Tika sich um ihn kümmern. Flusswind versucht derweil, Tanis seine Last zu erleichtern, verrät aber ungewollt, dass Goldmond ein Kind erwartet - ein weiteres Leben, das Tanis zerstört zu haben glaubt. Er sehnt sich nach dem Tod, doch da tauchen Kitiara und Skie durch die Sturmwolken auf, nicht gewillt, Berem entkommen zu lassen. Tanis rettet dem Mann erneut das Leben, ehe das Schiff im Mahlstrom versinkt. Tanis, Flusswind, Goldmond und Berem kommen an einem ihnen unbekannten, anscheinend sehr alten Ort wieder zu sich. Tanis, der glaubt, Berem habe sie absichtlich dorthin gebracht, will von Berem wissen, wo sie sind. Doch Goldmond mahnt ihn, der Mann könne nicht sprechen. Berem gibt zu erkennen, dass er es doch kann. Er weiß weder, wo sie sind, noch, warum die dunkle Königin ihn seit Jahrhunderten als Schlüssel zum Sieg suchen lässt. Er weiß aber, dass seine Unsterblichkeit mit dem grünen Juwel in seiner Brust zusammenhängt. Er drängt darauf, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Da taucht ein rotgewandeter Magier auf. Die Gefährten verfolgen ihn durch ein verfallendes Gebäude. Tanis und Berem trennen sich von Goldmond und Flusswind. Sie müssen erkennen, dass sie sich in der versunkenen Stadt Istar befinden. Tanis und Berem treffen wieder mit Goldmond und Flusswind zusammen. Sie verfolgen Zebulah eine lange, breite Treppe hinunter bis in eine meergeflutete Höhle. Dort unterhält sich der Magier mit der Meer-Elfe Apoletta. Tanis hört, dass Caramon und Tika noch am Leben sind. Er bittet Zebulah um seine Hilfe. Apoletta möchte mit Tanis sprechen und schickt Zebulah mit Goldmond und Flusswind zu Caramon und Tika. Tanis erzählt Apoletta die Geschichte der Gefährten. Sie fragt, was Berem zum Schlüssel zum Sieg mache, und ob dieser nun Tanis' Seite gewiss sei, da Berem bei ihnen sei. Tanis kennt die Antworten nicht, und Apoletta schlägt vor, nach Neraka zu gehen, wo ein großer Tempel von Takhisis steht. Berem reagiert heftig auf den Namen der Stadt und leugnet plötzlich, von dort zu kommen. Apoletta will die Neuigkeiten mit ihrem Volk besprechen. Tanis, der sich Hilfe beim Entkommen erhoffte, ist enttäuscht. Die anderen kommen zurück, erwarten Führung von ihm. Doch Tanis wird die Last der Verantwortung beinahe zu viel. Apoletta, die ihn beobachtet, beschließt, ihnen doch zu helfen. Sie und die anderen Meer-Elfen bringen die Gefährten nach Kalaman. Dort kommen sie am Strand wieder zu sich, doch sie können sich nur bruchstückhaft an die zurückliegenden Ereignisse erinnern. Ein Fischer und seine beiden Söhne helfen ihnen und bringen sie in die Stadt. Sie treffen auf Tolpan, der sie mit zu Flint nimmt. Gemeinsam berichten die beiden, was geschehen ist: Sturm ist als Held gefallen, Laurana wurde von Kitiara entführt. Mittags kommt Kitiara mit Skie nach Kalaman. Sie verlangt die vollständige Kapitulation und die Auslieferung Berems im Tausch gegen Lauranas Leben. Sie gibt den Menschen drei Wochen Zeit und schickt eine Fliegende Zitadelle, um einem Gegenangriff vorzubeugen. Tanis beschließt, mit Berem nach Neraka zu gehen. Er bittet Gilthanas, bei der Verteidigung Kalamans zu helfen. Dann verabschiedet er sich von Goldmond und Flusswind, die ebenfalls in Kalaman zurückbleiben, und bricht gemeinsam mit Tika, Caramon, Tolpan, Flint und Berem auf. (Drachenkrieg) Auf bronzenen Drachen reisen sie Richtung Neraka. Über der Ostwildnis werden sie aber vom Magier Fizban und dem goldenen Drachen Eisenkies angegriffen, die sie für Feinde halten. Fizban zwingt sie zur Landung und ehe Tanis ihn aufhalten kann, scheucht dieser die bronzenen Drachen fort. Drakoniersoldaten entdecken sie, so dass sie fliehen müssen. Die Drakonier, welche die Gefährten für Spione halten, verfolgen sie. Fizban führt die Gruppe auf einem ihm bekannten Pfad um einen Berg herum zu einer alten Brücke. Tanis ist misstrauisch, die Brücke sieht nicht sehr stabil aus, aber die Drakonier schließen auf und lassen ihnen keine Wahl. Unter ihrem Gewicht bricht ein Teil der Jahrhunderte alte Brücke jedoch zusammen. Daraufhin zaubert Fizban einen goldenen Brückenbogen herbei, den er in die Lücke einpasst. Während Tanis die Drakonier mit Pfeilen zurücktreibt, gelangen Tika, Berem und Flint auf die andere Seite. Als Tanis und die anderen ihnen folgen wollen, bricht die restliche Brücke zusammen. Der goldenen Bogen schwebt in der Luft. Mit einem Seil gelangen Tanis, Caramon, Tolpan und Fizban auf die andere Seite des Flusses. Am nächsten Morgen finden Tolpan und Fizban auf einer von Tolpans Karten den Weg zu einem sicheren Ort, den sie Heimat der Götter nennen. Sie brechen dorthin auf. Tanis bemerkt nicht, dass es Flint schlechter geht. Am zweiten Tag ihrer Reise durch das Khalkist-Gebirge verlieren die Gefährten Berem aus den Augen. Flint entdeckt seine Spur und verfolgt den Mann so schnell durch einen engen Felstunnel hindurch, dass die anderen kaum Schritt halten können. Auf der anderen Seite der Felsen finden sie die Heimat der Götter, ein kreisförmiges, von Bergen umschlossenes Becken, in dessen Mitte etwas von einem Kreis aus Findlingen bewacht wird. Als Tanis Flint und Berem, die scheinbar kämpfen, inmitten des Beckens entdeckt, rennt er auf sie zu, kann aber nur noch sehen, wie Flint zu Boden geht. Im Wahn erschlägt er Berem. Als er mit Fizbans Hilfe wieder zu sich findet, kann er sich nur noch von Flint, den sein altersschwaches Herz im Stich gelassen hat, verabschieden. Der Zwerg erkennt Fizbans wahres Wesen und bittet den alten Mann, ihn zu begleiten. Darauf stirbt Flint. Tanis und auch Tolpan sind schwer getroffen. Der alte Magier nimmt den toten Zwerg mit sich in den Kreis von Findlingen, in deren Mitte sich ein Becken aus schwarzem Obsidian erstreckt, in dem Sterne funkeln. Tanis sieht die drei Monde und die fehlenden Konstellationen darin, obwohl es heller Tag ist. Als Fizban mit Flint die Mitte des Kreises erreicht, verschwindet er. Die Konstellation des Tapferen Kriegers taucht wieder auf. Berem erwacht zu neuem Leben. Er erzählt seine Geschichte: Wenige Jahre nach der Umwälzung fanden er und seine Schwester Jasla in der Nähe von Neraka einen Tempel der Takhisis. Berem entfernte ein grünes Juwel aus einer der Säulen. Dabei schubste er seine Schwester, die ihn aufhalten wollte. Sie schlug mit dem Kopf an eine scharfe Kante und starb. Durch das Entfernen des Juwels öffnete er die Tür, die Takhisis aus Krynn forthielt. Als Dank bettete sie das Juwel in sein Fleisch ein, doch als sie ihn töten wollte, um anschließend Krynn vollständig zu betreten, wurde sie von Jaslas Geist aufgehalten. Berem floh und wanderte seitdem ziellos und unsterblich durch Krynn. Doch nun will er mit den Gefährten nach Neraka zurückkehren. Die Gefährten verlassen daraufhin die Heimat der Götter. Als sie abends rasten, erzählen sie sich Geschichten von Flint und verabschieden sich so von dem Zwerg. Am nächsten Tag erreichen sie Neraka. Die Königin hat den Kriegsrat einberufen, so dass sich alle Drachenfürsten mit ihren Armeen im Tempel versammeln. Tanis und Caramon geben sich in ihren Drachenrüstungen als Offiziere aus, welche die Gefangenen Tika, Tolpan und Berem ins Gefängnis überstellen wollen, doch da sie keine Papiere haben, hält der Hauptmann am Tor sie für Deserteure. Er will sie alle ins Gefängnis werfen lassen. Tanis erkennt, dass er die anderen in Gefahr bringt, da durch sein Elfenblut leicht erkennbar ist, dass er kein Drachenoffizier ist. Er kann Tolpan noch bitten, ihm zu vertrauen, dann trennt sich von den anderen und macht Kitiara Uth Matar auf sich aufmerksam, die gerade mit ihren Soldaten in die Stadt einzieht. Sie nimmt ihn auf ihrem Drachen mit sich. Im Tempel bietet Tanis Kitiara einen Handel an: Er wird in der Drachenarmee dienen, wenn sie Laurana unversehrt freilässt. Sie will es sich überlegen und fordert ihn auf, an einer Versammlung der Drachenfürsten teilzunehmen, wo sie ihn Takhisis vorstellen will. Später beobachtet Tanis gemeinsam mit Kitiara und dem untoten Lord Soth, wie Kaiser Ariakus die Empfangshalle von Königin Takhisis betritt, in welcher die Drachenfürsten zusammenkommen. Er trägt eine reich verzierte Krone, die Krone der Macht. Lord Soth erklärt, dass, wer immer die Krone trägt, herrscht. Kitiara erwartet, dass Takhisis ihr die Krone übergeben wird, sobald sie Laurana präsentiert. Sie trägt dem besorgten Tanis auf, die Königin um den Gefallen zu bitten, Laurana in die Todeskammer führen zu dürfen. Darauf könne er mit der Elfe machen, was er wolle, solange er nur zu ihr zurückkäme. Er gibt ihr sein Wort. Als es an Kitiara ist, die Empfangshalle zu betreten, führt Tanis ihre Soldaten an. Kaiser Ariakus ist verstimmt, als er bemerkt, dass Drachenfürst Toede dem Treffen ferngeblieben ist. Einer seiner Offiziere berichtet jedoch, dass Toede vom Kenderführer Kronin Distelknot erschlagen wurde und Kenderheim verloren ist. Ariakus beendet wütend den Aufruhr in der Halle, da beginnt Kitiara zu lachen. Ihre und seine Soldaten stehen kurz davor, sich gegeneinander zu richten, als Takhisis die Halle betritt. Sie beendet die Streitigkeiten, mahnt Ariakus, sie nicht zu vergessen, und fordert Kitiara auf, ihr Geschenk zu präsentieren. Soth bringt daraufhin Laurana herbei. Tanis möchte ihr mitteilen, dass er ihr helfen wird, doch in dem Wissen, dass auch andere Augen ihn beobachten, verzieht er keine Miene. Als Laurana den abweisenden Tanis an Kitiaras Seite erblickt, verliert sie jegliche Hoffnung. Kitiara bittet Takhisis, ihren neuen Diener Tanis willkommen zu heißen. Als er vor ihr kniet, legt sie seine Seele bloß, aber er erkennt auch, dass sie noch unvollkommen ist. Sie entlässt Tanis aus der Musterung. Kitiara bittet um einen zweiten Gefallen, nämlich, Lauranas Seele an Lord Soth übergeben zu dürfen. Die Königin ist mit beidem einverstanden; Tanis jedoch fühlt sich betrogen. Kitiara mahnt ihn, seine Rolle weiterhin auszufüllen und sein Schwert, wie gefordert, vor Kaiser Ariakus niederzulegen. Tanis fasst den Plan, den Mann zu töten und die Krone der Macht an sich zu bringen, doch er muss erkennen, dass Ariakus durch seine Magie geschützt wird. Die Stimme einer dunklen Gestalt neben der Königin, die Tanis Vage bekannt vorkommt, fordert ihn auf, dennoch zuzuschlagen. Als er es tut, durchdringt seine Klinge den magischen Schutzschild, Ariakus geht tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Tanis und Lord Soth greifen gleichzeitig nach der Krone der Macht. Tanis erringt die Krone der Macht. Kitiara fordert ihn auf, sie ihm zu bringen, doch bei ihr angelangt, setzt er sie sich selbst aufs Haupt. Er verlangt von Kitiara, ihn und Laurana aus dem Tempel zu begleiten, wo er ihr die Krone übergeben will. Doch Laurana, die niemanden über ihr Schicksal entscheiden lassen will, wendet sich gegen ihn. Sie ringt Kitiara ihre Waffe ab und schlägt sie nieder, Tanis schubst sie in die Menge der wartenden Soldaten. Ein Kampf um die niederfallende Krone entbrennt. Lord Soth versucht auf Kitiaras Befehl hin, Tanis zu erreichen, als der Tempel erbebt und einzustürzen beginnt. Das Tor, welches Takhisis Einlass nach Krynn gewährt hat, fällt zu, als Berem Ewigan tief unter dem Tempel mit seiner Schwester Jasla vereint wird. Sowohl Laurana als auch Tanis entkommen aus der Empfangshalle. Tanis verfolgt Laurana durch einen langen Korridor, der ins Freie zu führen scheint. Als er sie endlich eingeholt hat, erscheint auch Kitiara. Tanis will an ihrer Vereinbarung festhalten. Als sich jedoch Lord Soth nähert, lässt Kitiara Tanis und Laurana gehen. Durch eine Geheimtür stolpern sie in die Verliese. Tanis und Laurana kommen an eine Tür, die nach draußen führt. Der Inhalt von Tolpans Beutel liegt dort verstreut. Jenseits der Tür erblicken sie Truppen der Königin, die sich gegenseitig bekämpfen. Laurana meint, das Böse richte sich gegen sich selbst, wie Elistan es immer gesagt habe, doch Tanis zweifelt am Plan der Götter und am Ausgang der Kämpfe. Unter Tolpans verstreuten Besitztümern findet Tanis jedoch den Ring aus Efeublättern wieder, den Laurana ihm einst geschenkt hat. Der Ring, um den noch immer der Drache Eisenkies geschlungen ist, vertreibt seine Zweifel. Draußen treffen sie auf Fizban, der in Wirklichkeit Paladin ist, und schließlich kommen auch Caramon, Tika und Tolpan zu ihnen. Caramon berichtet Tanis, dass er Raistlin getroffen habe, der nicht mehr ganz er selbst sei. Fizban erklärt, Raistlin sei nun auch Fistandantilus. Er stellt weiterhin fest, dass das Gleichgewicht der Welt nun wiederhergestellt sei. Tanis fragt ihn, ob er je in Solace gewesen sei, woraufhin Fizban bemerkt, er habe ihnen nur auf den Weg geholfen. Auf Eisenkies' Rücken, der nun seine ursprüngliche Größe wieder angenommen hat, kehrt Paladin in sein Reich zurück. Tanis spricht mit Laurana. Er möchte den Ring aus Efeublättern gern behalten, doch sie wirft ihn fort. Sie werde ihm eines Tages, wenn ihre Liebe stark genug geworden sei, einen anderen schenken, aber er werde zur Hälfe aus Stahl bestehen. Sie beschließen, nach Kalaman zu gehen. Caramon und Tika wollen zurück nach Solace, und Tolpan beschließt, seine Heimat Kenderheim zu besuchen. Die Gefährten halten gemeinsam Wacht, und beobachten, wie beide Konstellationen - die der Finsteren Königin und die des Tapferen Kriegers - ihren Platz wieder einnehmen. (Drachendämmerung) Krieg gegen die Götter Nach dem Ende des Lanzenkriegs wird Tanis für seine Verdienste von vielen Völkern ausgezeichnet: Die Ritter von Solamnia ehren ihn mit der Mitgliedschaft in ihrem Orden, er darf von nun an die Rüstung eines Ritters tragen, die Elfen aus Silvanesti verleihen im die Grüne Seidenschärpe und von den Zwergen erhält er das Medaillon von Kharas. Er heiratet Laurana Kanan. Zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges beauftragt ihn Elistan, Oberhaupt der in Palanthas neu errichteten Kirche, die Klerikerin Crysania von Tarinius in seine alte Heimat Solace zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg werden sie von finsteren Kreaturen verfolgt. Da Tanis zur Beerdigung seines Schwiegervaters Solostaran nach Qualinost weiterreisen muss, kann er Crysania nicht zum Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth begleiten, der ihr eigentliches Ziel darstellt. Er sendet Nachricht an seinen Freund Flusswind und bittet ihn, ebenfalls nach Solace zu kommen. Tanis hofft, Flusswind und Caramon Majere, der in Solace lebt, könnten Crysania begleiten, doch Flusswind hat ebenfalls andere Verpflichtungen und Caramon ist in einem bemitleidenswerten Zustand: Von seinem Zwillingsbruder Raistlin verlassen hat sich der große Mann der Völlerei und dem Alkohol zugewandt. Obwohl Tanis sich wünscht, helfen zu können, muss er doch weiterreisen. Er verspricht Tika Waylan, Caramons Frau, nach der Beerdigung nach Solace zurückzukehren. Er lässt Crysania in Tikas Obhut zurück und bricht nach Qualinost auf. (Die Brüder) Später in diesem Jahr reist Tanis nach Palanthas. Er hat eine Einladung zum einem Treffen im Tempel der Götter erhalten, von der er glaubt, sie stamme von Elistan. Tatsächlich hat aber der Dunkelelf Dalamar ihn herbeigerufen. Im Beisein des schwerkranken Elistan und des Chronisten Astinus berichtet Dalamar vom Grund ihres Zusammentreffens: Die Zeichen mehren sich, dass Raistlin Majere, der aufgebrochen ist, um die Königin der Finsternis im Abgrund herauszufordern, erfolgreich zurückkehren könnte. Außerdem befürchtet Dalamar, dass Kitiara Uth Matar Palanthas angreift, um ihren Halbbruder zu unterstützen. Tanis reist nach Sankrist, um Gunther Uth Wistan für die Verteidigung von Palanthas zu mobilisieren. Dieser verstärkt die Truppen der Ritter von Solamnia im Turm des Oberklerikers, welcher die Stadt beschützt. Auch in Palanthas selbst erhöhen sie die Verteidigung. Kurz darauf verstirbt Elistan. Am nächsten Morgen bleibt der Sonnenaufgang aus - der Kampf zwischen Raistlin und Takhisis hat begonnen. Am Turm des Oberklerikers warten Tanis und Gunther auf den Angriff von Kitiaras Streitkräften. Doch dieser erfolgt nicht: Kitiara überfliegt den Turm mit einer Fliegenden Zitadelle und richtet ihre Attacke direkt gegen die Stadt. Tanis überholt sie mit dem bronzenen Drachen Khirsah und trifft vor ihr in Palanthas ein. Von Dalamar erhält er ein magisches Silberarmband, welches ihn vor Kitiaras untotem Begleiter Lord Soth zu schützen vermag. (Der Hammer der Götter) Sobald der Angriff auf Palanthas erfolgt, erscheint jedoch Tolpan Barfuß. Der Kender stiehlt das Silberarmband und zwingt Tanis, den Kampf gegen Soth zu vermeiden. Stattdessen begleitet er Tolpan zum Eichenwald von Shoikan, um Caramon Majere zu retten, der dort versucht, den Turm der Erzmagier zu erreichen. Da das Zeitreisegerät Caramon nicht direkt in den Turm zu bringen vermag, verwenden er und Tanis es, um sich auf die Fliegende Zitadelle zu teleportieren. Doch erst, als Tolpan mit Khirsahs Hilfe ebenfalls dort eintrifft, gelingt es ihnen, die Zitadelle unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie springen am Turm der Erzmagier ab. Im Portalzimmer finden sie Dalamar, schwer verwundet - und Kitiara Uth Matar, die noch einmal versucht, ihn zu töten. Doch auch sie wurde im Duell zwischen den beiden verletzt - sie stirbt in Tanis' Armen. Caramon durchschreitet das Portal, um Raistlin an der Rückkehr nach Krynn zu hindern. Da erscheint Lord Soth. Er fordert Kitiara. Tanis gibt nun endlich seine Gefühle für sie auf, so dass Soth sie mit sich nehmen kann. Anschließend wird Tanis Zeuge, wie Caramon Raistlin mit seinem Bericht über eine entsetzliche Zukunft von seinen Plänen, selbst ein Gott zu werden, abbringt. Raistlin schickt Caramon mit der schwer verletzten Crysania von Tarinius durch das Portal zurück in die Welt der Sterblichen. Mit dem Stab des Magus, den Caramon ebenfalls aus der Hölle rettet, schließt er das Portal. Raistlin verbleibt im Abgrund, wo Takhisis ihn tötet. Nach dem Ende der Schlacht von Palanthas kehrt Tanis nach Solanthas und zu seiner Frau Laurana Kanan zurück. (Caramons Rückkehr) Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Flint Feuerschmied Flint Feuerschmied ist seit Jahren Tanis' bester Freund. Bereits bevor sie die anderen Helden der Lanze kennenlernten, begleitete Tanis Flint auf seinen Reisen. Während des Lanzenkriegs ist Flint stets ein verlässlicher Ruhepunkt für den Anführer der Gefährten. Laurana Kanan Tanis kennt Laurana Kanan seit ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit in Qualinost. Als die beiden sich ineinander verlieben, verlässt Tanis jedoch seine Elfenheimat, da er seine elfische und seine menschliche Seite nicht in Einklang zu bringen vermag. Erst als er während des Lanzenkriegs nach Qualinost verschlagen wird, trifft er Laurana wieder. Wegen seiner Liebe zu Kitiara Uth Matar löst Tanis die Verlobung mit dem Elfenmädchen. Kitiara Uth Matar Gilthanas In ihrer Kindheit die besten Freunde, zerbricht die Freundschaft zwischen Gilthanas und Tanis, als Tanis sich in Gilthanas' Schwester Laurana Kanan verliebt. Nachdem Tanis Qualinesti verlassen hat, treffen sich die beiden erst zu Beginn des Lanzenkrieges zufällig in Solace wieder. Zu einer gemeinsamen Mission in Pax Tarkas gezwungen, ist Tanis sich lange Zeit nicht sicher, ob er dem Elf trauen kann. Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte Tanis, der Halbelf, ist einer der Protagonisten aus der Reihe Die Chronik der Drachenlanze. Außerdem tritt er auf in der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze; im Band Die Brüder als Nebencharakter, in den Bänden Der Hammer der Götter und Caramons Rückkehr als Hauptcharakter. Er ist außerdem einer der Protagonisten der Kurzgeschichte Zeit der Ernte aus dem Band Der magische Turm der Reihe Die Geschichte der Drachenlanze. Widersprüchliches Insbesondere zu Tanis' Geburt und seiner Kindheit in Qualinesti gibt es viele unterschiedliche, sich teilweise widersprechende Informationen: *Nach den Angaben aus Ungleiche Freunde wird Tanis im Jahr 258 A.C. geborenMark Anthony, Ellen Porath: Ungleiche Freunde, 1994, S.9, in Drachenzwielicht aber gibt er an, 102 Jahre alt zu sein.Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenzwielicht, 1994, S.33 Da Drachezwielicht im Jahr 351 A.C. spielt, wäre sein Geburtsjahr demnach 248 oder 249 A.C. *Ebenfalls in Drachenzwielicht heißt es, Tanis habe Qualinost im Alter von achtzig Jahren verlassenMargaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenjäger, 1994, S.39 und daraufhin fünfzig Jahre in Solace gelebtMargaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenzwielicht, 1994, S.26 . Demnach müsste er zu Beginn des Lanzenkriegs bereits einhundertdreißig Jahre alt sein. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Halbelfen Kategorie:Helden der Lanze Kategorie:Qualinesti